In order to reduce friction of a sliding system, it has been proposed to dispose a solid lubricant film on a sliding surface of a sliding member. For example, a DLC (Diamond Like Carbon) film is known as such a solid lubricant film. The following Patent Literature 1 discloses a low-friction sliding mechanism by which a low-friction agent composition containing an oxygen-containing organic compound or a fatty amine compound is supplied to a sliding surface including a DLC film.
In addition, the following Patent Literature 2 discloses a low-friction lubrication assembly including a first member having a first sliding surface, and a second member having a second sliding surface. The first sliding surface has chemical affinity to O—H groups. The second sliding surface has an O—H terminal sliding surface. An oxygen-containing organic compound (liquid lubricant) is supplied between the first and second sliding surfaces so that a tribo-film with hydrogen as a terminal can be formed between the first and second sliding surfaces.